All tied up
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Clary is simplicially walking home and minding her own business when a stranger falls upon her takes her for his own. rated m for a reason, not for the light hearted, incest, smut, lemons XXX


I pull my hood close over my face as the rain spits down on me, hiding my face from the damp air and the gush of cold winds. My hands in my pocket and my headphones in I walk along to the beat of the song in my ears. I shivered again to the cold wind.

I turn down the side street that is a shortcut to my apartment, the lack of cars here always puts me on edge but I was strangely calm today. The loud music blocks the sound of wind and rain but also the sound of passing cars, if there was any. It all seems to happen so quickly, A blink and I'm walking by myself, another blink and there were strong hands around my waist, yanking me up and dragging me away from the familiar footpath into darkness. A hand wraps around my mouth to stop the scream of shock that comes from my lips.

I close my eyes in response and struggle against the hands around me as they drag me into a van ,that I didn't notice was parked beside me. My ass smacks against the cold metal ground of the van as the doors are slammed shut and I am left in complete darkness my eyes not yet adjusted to the lack of light. I only got a glimpse of the pale face that closed the door, a tall male with dark hair. I shiver due to my fear but as well due to the dampness of my clothes from the previous rain I had been exposed to a second before. I start to hyperventilate terrified of what was going to happen.

Sebastian POV:

I saw her form from the misting rain and before I knew it I had grabbed her and thrown her in the back, I didn't quite know why. I hadn't planned this I just saw her milky legs from under her long raincoat and a hint of her stocking and knew, I had to have her.

She would like it, if a woman was going to wear that they had to expect to get some kind of attention, maybe not this kind but I was impulsive and did what I wanted and so I had got her.

The drive probably felt like hours for her but as I rushed through the traffic to my apartment it felt like seconds to me. I stopped outside the housing block and took a few breaths thinking of what I was going to do to her, gathering my courage I left the driver seat and made my way back round to her, she would like it or at least I would.

Female POV:

My breathing had calmed but I couldn't stop the images of what was going to happen me from flooding my mind, I imagined knives, pain, blood, and death. yet a part of me was kinda turned on, what the fuck is wrong with me this was a stranger who was probably going to rape me .then kill me and bury under his crawl space. Yet as soon as the thought of forced sex enter my head I could feel a wetness between my legs.

The doors were thrown open and the rough hands grabbed me again, I struggled as hard as I could kicking and punching at everything I could but he was far too strong. A piece of fabric fell over my eyes and I was blind to the world. The figure carried me down a flight of stairs and into a door that swung locked when he closed it. "Please." I mumbled, "Please I'll do anything, please don't kill me." I said stopping a sob from passing my lip. The male voice came from the other side of the room, "What in the world makes you think I would want to kill such a beautiful creature like you." the voice was gruff and deep, a male definitely perhaps in their mid-20s or 30s. "What do you want from me then," I asked again hoping the answer was something pleasing. "I want you, that's all I want." said the voice as tape bound my hands together. I started to breathe heavily again at the sense of the bounds and I gulped. I honestly didn't know what to say, half of me wanted to scream and the other half of me wanted him.

His hand encircled my legs and sharply but genteelly lifted me to a table. My legs were lifted into the air and tied with tape as well, my ankles each tied and then tied to my hand leaving room for my legs to be open.

Fuck sake gymnastics made me super flexible so this wasn't that uncomfortable and I kinda like the bareness and the feeling uncertainty of what was going on happen next made me both wet and terrified. "Baby, how old are you."? I gulped and swallowed back my tears. "17," I mumbled but it kinda came out as a cry of pain.

"So young, so innocence, baby are you a virgin?" the voice said as his hands trailed down my thighs making me tremor.

"Yes... so please...please don't take it, I... please..." I whispered through my gasps and his fingers slid down my thighs and into my panties. "Oh but baby you're so wet for me, and I haven't even begun" he whispered into my ear and bit down on my lips, pressing a soft kiss to them.

"Your lips are so pink and juicy, both of them, I'm surprised another man hasn't taken you yet." I gasped as he slipped a finger into my wet cunt, feeling me and stroking my clit so that I shuddered this time with pleasure, not pain. "Fuck you're tight, good thing you didn't lie to me, yet no man would be able to fuck you like I will." A cool metal was rested against my skin for a second as scissors snipped my panties wide open so that I was fully bare to him. His sweet wet tongue pressed against my cunt and stroked my entrance. I breathed heavy and tried to stop a moan of pleasure from leaving my lips. "So here's the plan baby, 1st I'm going to claim your virginity, then you ass then your tites and then you sweet cheeky mouth, and when I've finished with you, you'll all be mine." Finally, the sob that had been trying to escape fell from my lips. He circled around to face me and kissed my lips softly. "No no no, baby, it may hurt but you'll like it, I promise..." eventually. He lifted the blindfold from my eyes and they adjusted to the lift and brought the face in front of me into focus. He was pale, built and whitish blonde hair and with completely black eyes and a white smile. A gasp left me, "Brother!" I gasped "Why...?" the question felt my mouth before I could stop it." "because little sister you have the best ass I've seen in years and I want it." he smiled and circled to my back, leaving the blindfold off. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you and see it when you do the same."

"Fuck you're tight, good thing you didn't lie to me, yet no man would be able to fuck you like I will." A cool metal was rested against my skin for a second as scissors snipped my panties wide open so that I was fully bare to him. His sweet wet tongue pressed against my cunt and stroked my entrance.

I breathed heavy and tried to stop a moan of pleasure from leaving my lips. "So here's the plan baby, 1st I'm going to claim your virginity, then you ass then your tites and then you sweet cheeky mouth, and when I've finished with you, you'll all be mine." Finally, the sob that had been trying to escape fell from my lips. He circled around to face me and kissed my lips softly. "No no no, baby, it may hurt but you'll like it, I promise..." eventually. He lifted the blindfold from my eyes and they adjusted to the lift and brought the face in front of me into focus. He was pale, built and whitish blonde hair and with completely black eyes and a white smile. A gasp left me, "Brother!" I gasped "Why...?" the question felt my mouth before I could stop it." "because little sister you have the best ass I've seen in years and I want it." he smiled and circled to my back, leaving the blindfold off. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you and see it when you do the same."

A gasp left me, "Brother!" I gasped "Why...?" the question felt my mouth before I could stop it." "because little sister you have the best ass I've seen in years and I want it." he smiled and circled to my back, leaving the blindfold off. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you and see it when you do the same."

. "I want you, that's all I want." said the voice as tape bound my hands together. I started to breathe heavily again at the sense of the bounds and I gulped. I honestly didn't know what to say, half of me wanted to scream and the other half of me wanted him.

And with that he slammed into me, taking me for all I was. It wasn't ever how I had imagined it with a Jace , slow and passionate at 1st, no this was rough hard fucking.

Tears quelled and spilled from my eyes. It was so painful. It was like I had been ripped open from the inside. He didn't stop but instead continued to fuck my pussy hard and fast.

Grabbing bits of my skin and grasping them tight to get a good hold of me. Sobs left me as I screamed and cried. "Please no, please... someone please help, It hurts so bad! please, please... I'll do anything please make it stop." I shouted my voice breaking as I did so.

But my cries only seemed to spur him on. He was so big, bigger than I had ever imagined. A wave of pleasure was sent up through the pain and I gasped in shock. "Shhh sister shh, I know I know." he continued he grunted as moans came from him, he was enjoying it and something about that made me want to give it him more.

"Please sir please." and with my word he cummed into me, his white seed spilling into me and squirting out of me. He moaned and massage my clit. "Baby you feel so good! now I'll make you feel good," he said wiping the tears from my cheek and kissing my cheek.

His fingers stroked my clit and send a wave f pleasure through me, he continued to do this, making me feel better than I have felt. I couldn't help myself I moaned. "Yes sis, moan for me." I did as he asked and gave into the pleasure forgetting who's hands they were and I orgasmed to the melodic finger strokes. He was a master, he was my master. Shook my head from the thought no he was a rapist, he was currently raping me! He went behind me again and undid the ties on my ankles to my hands instead tying my ankles to the table legs so that my ass was completely bare and up in the air. he positioned himself and whispered in my ear. "Ready baby?"

 **Be ready for the 2nd chapter and if you liked this check out my other story about Clary and Sebastian, You're mine. TTYL HFP**


End file.
